


MYSTERIOUS ✧/ SO CURIOUS

by straykiz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enjoy ;D, I don't know where I'm going with this fic, I promise, Poor Chan, YES there will be more ships, also, also hints of homophobia in chap 1, bc idk how to be serious, but that's it for now, but thats it, if anyone does die, no one will die, probably gonna have a lotta crack moments, spy!au ;), u have permission to kick me off a cliff, why?? bc i'm GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykiz/pseuds/straykiz
Summary: chan's just trying to live his life peacefully.clearly, as his life spirals into a mess (messier than it already is), that's not possible - but at least that dude's cute!





	1. CH.1 ✧/ [DAMN, CHIEF!]

**Author's Note:**

> hey fuckers welcome to my fuckery land i hope u enjoy chan's life being ruined chapter by chapter because i don't plan things out before i write

**_me [11:32 AM]:_ ** _On the way back. Don’t forget to eat, won’t see you ‘til after lunch._

**_READ AT 12:52 PM BY 2 RECIPIENTS._ **

**_(2) UNREAD MESSAGES._ **

**_Jisung! [12:58 PM]:_ ** _ya ya lol miss u lots dad ):_

**_Grumpy Man :/ [12:59 PM]:_ ** _stay safe, be careful otw home haha_

_. . ._

_The high school Chan goes to is a prestigious one, filled with students from the richest families. To him, it’s more like Hell than anything--At school, your reputation means everything._

_You’re either a toy to kick around, or you’re the one doing the kicking._

_In that sense, Chan is quite lucky. He fits himself into a group easily, one of those groups that attracts envious eyes and swooning girls everywhere they go. At least he’s not one of the ones being kicked around, he thinks, because all he wants to do is survive--_

_But by surviving, he’s holding himself back from living._

**_Asshole. [12:32 PM]:_ ** _dude u’ll never BE LIEVE this lolol_

**_me [12:32 PM]:_ ** _What is it?_

**_Asshole. [12:34 PM]:_ ** _this is In. Sane. man com2 courtyard_

**_me [12:35 PM]:_ ** _You do realize Lunch is going to end soon?_

**_Asshole. [12:35 PM]:_ ** _this is much better tho!!!!!!!!!! j seokk just fucked up the skool’s_

_Chan shuts his phone off before he can allow himself to read the last of the message. He finds himself at the courtyard in record time, hearing what’s happening before he even sees._

_“You really thought I’d want to date you? Disgusting, as if I’d ever want to become one of your kind. What? Did you think I would actually have cared about something like you?”_

_His blood runs cold at the familiar voice, and he shoves through the crowd of people to get to the front. When he reaches the front, stopping by another cheering student, he wants to throw up. This, he realizes, is the school he goes to._ _What Chan sees is his own friend hovering over a smaller student, who’s bloodied and bruised on the ground. The look in Jaeseok’s eyes terrifies him and disgusts him at the same time._

_“Chan! You made it just in time, buddy!” He snaps his head toward the voice, raising a shaky hand to point toward the scene._

_“You . . .” Chan swallows roughly, unable to look at the poor boy again as he hears a grunt and then another round of cheers from the crowd. “You made me come here to see this, Sunghyun? I can’t -- Jaeseok needs to stop before he kills the kid!”_ _Before he can intervene, though, he’s stopped by a hand gripping his wrist tightly. He looks down at the hand, and then up at Sunghyun, whose gaze lacks the amusement it had just a few seconds earlier. Sunghyun frowns at him, tugging him back to his spot._

_Chan opens his mouth to protest, but is cut off before he can speak. “What’s wrong with you, man? Just watch and enjoy the fun. You’re not . . .” The male lowers his voice as he speaks the next part of his sentence. “You’re not siding with the gay, are you? You wouldn’t do such a dumb thing, right?”_

_That’s when he freezes. Survive, that’s all he has to do -- Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive, and he’ll be okay._

_As he steps back into his spot, a new voice intervenes and brings his attention back to what’s actually happening._

_“Fuck off, dickwad.” A student who Chan recognizes as a never-speaking-sophomore now stands in front of the cowering boy, coldly staring down the male without fear despite the obvious height difference. “You don’t need to go kicking around innocent people because your small brain can’t comprehend simple things.”_

_While Jaeseok is at a loss for words, the student turns around and offers a helping hand to the boy on the ground. The boy reaches out to take the hand --_

_“Be careful, you’ll get infected by the gay!”_

_And all goes silent as the sophomore’s expression morphs into one of disgust. Even Chan finds himself holding his breath, more in shock than others as the one who had spoken was Sunghyun, standing right beside him._

_One._

_Two._

_Three seconds of silence pass._

_“At least I won’t be getting infected by your Small-Brain-Syndrome,” comes the response, and now the boy on the ground is standing with a shocked expression._

_Bang Chan throws his first punch that day and winds up in the nurse’s office. Still, he's prouder than ever and free of injuries. The reason why he's in the nurse's office, then, is not himself._ _“You okay, kid?” He asks, staring at the many Hello-Kitty bandaids covering the still unnamed student with a concerned expression (he can't tell if he's more concerned about the injuries or the fact that the kid actually convinced the nurse to let him cover himself in so many bandaids like that). “I’m Chan, by the way.”_

_Despite his injuries, the boy beams with a smile as bright as the sun and holds out his hand. “Better than ever! I’m Han Jisung. Thank you so much, Chan! And you too, er . . .”_

_“Seo Changbin.” A second figure grunts from the corner, inspecting his own bloody knuckles as he speaks._

_“Yeah, Changbin!” Jisung cheers, strangely excited despite having just met the two. Still, his excitement spreads and soon they all find themselves laughing until their stomachs hurt even though no joke had been told to set off such explosive laughter._

_From then on, Chan learns how to truly live with Han Jisung and Seo Changbin by his side (and he happily gets to watch Jaeseok and his friends sink to the bottom of the ‘food chain’)._

. . .

The train is just coming to a stop as Chan opens his eyes, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness in his vision. He stares out the window for a few seconds before his mind registers the words coming through the speakers and he quickly gets out of his seat to grab his backpack. He rushes out just in time, stumbling a few times as he recovers from his sleepy haze.

He’s apparently not awake enough, though, as he finds himself running directly into another person (or did they run into him? That’s what he chooses to believe, because he’s a _responsible_ adult at this point).

“Shit! Sorry, sorry, let me help you with that.” Chan lowers himself to the ground, quickly picking up fallen items and handing them to the stranger. He looks up at the person, about to apologize again before they get up and walk away with a soft _thanks_. Chan barely gets a glimpse of their face with how quickly they leave, making him frown.

“Okay, then _._ I was going to offer a cookie in apology, but I guess not. Rude, much?” He grumbles to himself, about to get up himself before his eye catches on something sparkling at him from the floor.

Curious, he reaches out a hand to cautiously pick it up and only then does he realize it’s a necklace. _Weird,_ he thinks. _That weird dude must have dropped it._ But as Chan stands up, looking around with at least the slightest bit of hope, he realizes he’s lost the stranger in the crowd and instead decides to pocket the necklace as he moves on to continue his day.

“ _Damn, chief. Target’s cuter than ever, did you see?_ ” A boy whistles, pulling his hood up as he watches a head of blonde hair walk away without showing any signs of suspicion at all.

_Bingo._


	2. CH.2 ✧/ [DUMBASS!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can chan PLEAAAAAASE get some vodka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL SO HERE'S A SECOND CHAPTER I'M REALLY DESPERATE (for what??? who knows??)

To say that Bang Chan is a dumbass would be an understatement.

Thankfully, his two best friends only have to resort to _dumbass_ and nothing more when he gets to his final destination much later than lunch (as he had originally promised). However, out of the three friends, Chan is the first one to let out a shout when he enters his dorm, surprised to see two familiar figures already on his bed with their arms crossed.

“Lord,” Chan breathes out, clutching his hands to his chest. He barely remembers to take his coat off and hang it up, his backpack already having been placed on his desk before he turned the lights on to see what he quickly assumed to be two ghosts ready to murder. “Have mercy, your old man here nearly had a heart attack.”

The two don’t speak, simply staring him down with unhappy expressions. This makes him frown as he slowly takes small steps toward the two.

“Sit down, _Bang._ ” They speak in unison suddenly, making Chan jump. He follows the instructions without question, sitting in the space between Jisung and Changbin as he warily eyes his best friends. If it were only Changbin acting like this, he wouldn’t be as intimidated.

But Jisung, too? Oh, Chan’s fucking terrified for his life right now.

He decides to try one attempt of saving himself, timidly speaking up as he stares forward at the blank wall. “Look, guys, I’m really sorry about coming home later than I said I would, okay? My mom got really emotional after seeing me again and prepared a lot of food--I saved some for you guys, by the way,” Ah, _food_ , their ultimate weakness. Perhaps Chan would live another day. “And then this really weird old guy was like, following me or something so I had to take multiple detours. You know how it is.”

Jisung cracks first, throwing his arms around Chan all of a sudden and making the older male jump in surprise. He buries his face into the crook of Chan’s neck, sniffling as he speaks muffled words. “Why are you saying that like it’s something normal?”

“. . . Because it is?” Chan offers hesitantly, like the helpful friend he is.

“But it shouldn’t be!” Jisung wails, and Chan doesn’t know what to do except gently pat the pink haired boy on the back. Ah, he can definitely feel the tears soaking through his shirt now. That’s Jisung, though, feeling sometimes too intensely for his own good.

A throat is cleared to his left and he tenses up, slowly turning his head toward the sound. He forces his mouth into a smile, though he’s positive it seems more like a grimace than anything. All he receives in return is a glare, though.

A few seconds of silence (not including Jisung’s sniffles, muffled by Chan’s shoulder) pass, with Chan and Changbin in some sort of staring contest until the blonde lets out a quiet cough. Yes, the sheer terror of being met with the wrath of Seo Changbin of all people had put Chan in enough fear to make him stop breathing for those few seconds.

“So,” Changbin finally speaks up, making the poor old man jump for what must be the fiftieth time that night (He’s twenty-two actually, he just happens to feel extremely old right now). “You didn’t respond to our texts, nor any of our calls. Do you know how worried we were, Chan?”

“He didn’t even open any of them!” Jisung adds from his spot, still not raising his head. Chan is half convinced he’s wiping all of his face on his shirt now. Whatever, he’ll just wash it anyways. Like a normal human being.

A sudden realization dawns on Chan at that moment, but he holds himself from jumping up in fear of hurting he boy on his shoulder. Instead, he says, “I didn’t get any calls or texts, though. I would have felt my phone, wouldn’t I? I’ve never put it on do not disturb.”

His efforts are proven to be useless when Jisung suddenly lifts his head, not even wincing despite hitting Chan’s jawline quite hard. “Really?”

“Your phone wasn’t vibrating or anything?” Changbin finishes for Jisung, quirking a brow. When Chan nods in response, the three of them exchange looks before Changbin stands up with a soft sigh. He makes his way over to Chan’s coat, searching inside each pocket at the same time. “Maybe you just turned it off and forgot.” He suggests, though that doesn’t seem to be too likely as he searches for quite some time.

This worries Chan, who gets up and makes his way over to Changbin. The air becomes tense surprisingly quick as Chan takes over the job of rummaging through his pockets.

He reveals himself empty handed only moments later.

“Shit,” The most likely scenario is obvious at this point. “I must have lost it. It must have been when I was getting off at the station, because I bumped into some guy and--God, I’m so dumb, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you kind of are, no offense.” Changbin speaks up, though the ice in his eyes from earlier has melted and instead now mirrors the worry shown in Jisung’s.

“Agreed.”

“ _Jisung! Changbin!_ ” Chan yells exasperatedly, burying his face into his hands. He drops back onto his bed, attempting to piece back his memories of the day to see if he can locate the exact moment he’d lost his phone. Hell, he even tries to remember the face of the person he’d run into, but only manages to come up with _long lashes, dark eyes and hair,_ and _a cat-like smile_.

_Oh my god_ , he realizes. _Why was the dude smiling?_ “He was smiling. You don’t smile after running into someone, do you? Guys?” He looks up toward his two friends, desperation clear in his eyes along with a bit of defeat.

“Nope, not really. So yeah, you’re a dumbass.”

“Hate to admit it, but Jisung’s right. It’s been a long day, maybe you should get your dumb ass to sleep.”

(When Chan lets out another shout of “ _STOP SAYING DUMBASS!_ ”, his friends offer two sheepish grins in response. Except Changbin; the brat clearly has no regret).

. . .

The lost phone is not forgotten when he wakes up, but the pain has subsided just enough for him to get ready and pick a not-too-shitty outfit for the day. Chan almost scolds himself for forgetting his phone behind at the dorm as he leaves, before he remembers.

_Oh, I don’t even have my phone at all._

So yes, he is considerably grumpy as he walks into his first class. One could even say grumpy enough to take Changbin’s official role and dethrone him! However, he’s not grumpy enough to hold back from cracking a smile as he walks into his first class and sees the original professor slumped over his desk with a nearly empty bottle of vodka in hand.

Thankfully, Chan is not a student of this class but a TA, so he’s able to usher the professor out of the room anyways with a kind smile and a promise to teach the students well.

Which he does, for the most part. He can’t help but feel antsy as he goes through the lesson for the day, for a reason he can’t pinpoint. Of course, most of this is easily covered up by a smile, until at last the class ends and he finds himself slumped over the teacher’s desk just like his professor when he had walked in.

“I sure would like some vodka of my own.” Chan sighs, hand reaching to fumble with the necklace beneath his shirt. He’d decided to keep it on him at all times, in case he somehow managed to run into stranger dude at some point. Actually _wearing_ it could be helpful to threaten the weirdo into returning his phone, too, so it was a good plan and he admittedly gave himself a pat on the back that morning for coming up with such a clever idea.

(“ _That’s just weird,_ ” says mental Changbin. “ _What if it’s cursed?_ ” Chan shrugs off the voice. He really needs to get more sleep, huh?).

In fact, the thought of sleep is so tempting to the point that he nearly does fall asleep on the desk. He would have, if not for the sound of the door opening. It makes him sit up in record time, straightening his back and clearing his throat as he turns his head toward the door.

“How can I he-- You’re not a student in this class.” He nearly smacks himself right then and there, realizing how rude it must sound for him to state that so bluntly. What if he’s mistaken? Chan seems to be really losing his mind, he realizes. The train ride followed by more messy events after must be taking their toll on him.

Snapping back into reality due to a hand actually snapping in his face, Chan looks back at the not-a-student-in-his-class who had entered. “Right, how can I help you?” He finishes the question which had been cut off by himself. _Rude_.

“I think this is yours, right?”

In that moment, Chan decides that God is real, even though he has to go cross-eyed to see his phone being held in front of him (a cruel punishment, in his opinion). A sense of relief floods through him, and he stands up immediately to grab the phone and lower his upper body into a bow multiple times.

“It is, thank you so much! How did you know it was mine?” A hand stops him from bowing again, and he easily gets the message. Straightening his posture, he finally gets a good look at the male smiling at him. Chan finds himself squinting his eyes, looking back down at his phone, and then once again up at the male in front of him.

And then it hits. At first, Chan doesn’t react much, only blinking dumbly a few times.

“You’re the . . . You’re the weird stranger thief guy!”

The smile slips from the male’s face, a confused expression taking over his face at Chan’s comment. He seems taken aback, though no one would blame him. He quickly retorts, taking a step back with his arms crossed over his chest.

“ _Excuse me? Did you just call me a thief?_ ”

And that, ladies and gentlemen and everyone else, is when Chan knew . . . He fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now friends, here's a lil life lesson - if a pal tries to take over the world with angst . . . u respond with vodka. lots of it.

**Author's Note:**

> also pls comment motivation i'm desperate and need it before i forget abt this fic


End file.
